The druids journey
by midnightraven234
Summary: This is my side of my charracters story on Warcraft. Some things are made up some are what i did while playing WOW. Hope u like it PLease R/R
1. the begining

The story of Rikablue

Raven: Hi everyone this story is about my WOW charracter this story is and some things are made up

hope u like it :)

chapter 1: the begining

I looked at the horizin of Teldrassil and watched all the birds in the trees fly away. I sighed looking at the beautifull horizon. I sat there just watching out my window while my mother brushed my long dark blue hair.

"Mom what's the Eastern kingdoms like?" I asked her. My father told me about his adventures in the Eastern kingdoms with my mother.

"Well Rika it has many dangers but it also has a lot of aliances." She told me. I looked at her confused.

"Aliances?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled. She told me about the humans and dwarfs and all of the other races. Mom would always tell me about how some races can train as druids. My mom was a druid and my dad was a rogue. Suddenly there was a nock at our door. My father opened the door and when mom and me got to the living room we saw two guards who had the aliance symbol on the shields.

"Umm hello how may we help you?" My mom asked.

"We need night elfs for the fight and we heard you were the best fighters here so can you two help us?" The first guard asked. My parents looked at me with worried looks.

My dad looked at the two guards and told them,"I will go but my wife has to stay here."

The guard looked at my mom and me. "I see. Then lets go."

I ran to my dad and hugged him. I cried."Daddy don't go!"

"Rikablue you and your mother must stay here."

"But I want to go with you!"I said as my mother held me back as my father left.

"Cielia, when Rikablue grows up, have a teacher teach her how to be a druid." My dad told my mom. After that he left. I was only six years old when I soon found out after the alliance and horde war that my father had mysteriously dissapered. It was then I started thinking that my father was murdered by the horde, I would avenge my father when I became the most powerfull druid.

5 years later

My mother, after my father left, started teaching me the ways of the druid. Untill my mother bacame very ill for the past few years.

"Rika." My mother and friends would always call me... exept for my father. "I need you to find a new druid trainer. I won't make it to train you everything." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Mom, don't say that you'll be just fine." I said conforting her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Rika please..*cough*...find my masters son... he'll teach you everything he knows, his... name is Kalormar." She told me as her eyes closed for the last time.

"Don't worry mom i'll find him and avenge my father. I promise." I said kissing her forehead.

4 months later

I walked on the road to Rut'theran Village when I ran into an older night elf.

"Greetings youngling night elf." He greeted me.

"Greetings." I bowed to him.

"What brings a youngling like youself out in the wild." He asked.

"I'm trying to find my mothers druid masters son his name is Kalormar." I told him.

"By the way my name is Rikablue." I said bowing.

"Oh you were seeking for me."He said smiling at me.

"So your Kalormar. Nice to meet you...will you take me as an apperentice?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled. "Of coarse."

After I met Kalormar my life began to change.


	2. listening to the forest

Chapter 2: Listening to the forest

I started swinging my staff at my master.

"Come on Rikablue! You must learn to defend yourself when you are under attack." He told me. After an hours day of training he stoped me.

"Why are we stoping, I almost got it down." I asked him. He looked at me and smiled.

"Dusk is coming and it is getting dark out...let's call it a day shall we?" He said patting my head. We went inside and fixed dinner. Master Kalormar's beef stew was the best. After we ate he gave me druid books to keep in my room. I looked at him questioning the books.

"Why do I need books?" I asked him.

"Because it will help you learn about the druids history and of how many races can become druids." He told me.

"Also here are some books about Azeroth. You will need to know the history of Azeroth, when you get older, when you start to travel." He took a sip of coffee from his cup.

"Ok." I agreed.

"Oh, and tomorrow you will need some new clothes. We will go to the store tomorrow." He smiled at me.

I smiled back,"Ok."

The next day we went to the store. He said he needed to by a few things so he gave me money to buy my clothes. I went up to the casheir and asked her," I need some clothes can I see what you have." I asked her. She grabbed an emerald leather vest and an emerald leather pants too. She also grabbed a saphire shirt.

"Will these do?" She asked me handing me the leather and hirt.

Inodded,"Yes these will do thank you."

I handed her the money and went to find my master.

"Did you get everything you needed." He asked me as I found him. He started laughing as I started to tip over because of all the clothes I had in my hand.

"Yep." I said trying to stand while holding a pile of clothes in my arms.

"Let's go home then." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and started to walk home. After putting all of the clothes up, we went outside and he started to teach me the ways of nature.

"First before you do anything you must first listen to the ground, listen to the forest, listen to nature." He told me.

"Sit and clear your mind."He instructed.

I sat down and cleared my mind. Nothing.

'Is this supposed to be a joke?' I thought.

"You here nothing do you?" He asked.

I nodded.

Week after week my master would istruct me the same thing over and over again.

Later that evenning I took a walk in the forest. I kept hearing the bushes moving but there was nothing there. I soon saw a baby white saber lying there watching me. I stoped to look at it but then kept moving forward. The cub kept following me until I came back to my masters house. I turned and picked up the cub.

"Why are you following me?" I asked the cub. Meow. Was all I heard from it.

I sighed,"Did you get lost?" I kept asking these stupid questions even though all I got fromm it was a meow. I put it down and it rubbed it's head on my leg and started purring. I saw that it liked me so I went into the house with the cub following me and asked my master if I could keep him.

"Well druids don't really have pets...that's a hunters job. But he seems really attached to you so yes you can keep him." He started petting the cub. I smiled and picked up the cub thank you master."I thanked him as I bowed.

The next day I started doing my usual rutine. I cleared my mind and started hearing whispers. My master and furball, the saber cub, came out to see how I was doing.

"Well Rikablue do you hear anything?" He asked.

"Yeas master, I hear whispers...Is that a good thing?"I told him.

He clapped. "You did it. You heard the spirts of nature. Now let's start your real druid training starting with your animal forms you will get." He said helping me up.

"Animal forms.?" I asked.

"Yes druids have the power to turn into animals." He demonstrated as he turned into a bear.

"Woah. Wow I can't wait to see my animal form." I gasped in amaziment.

"Well you can't learn it yet your to young." He said chuckling

"Ah damn." I sighed.

Kalormar laughed." Don't worry, like I said just wait till your at least an adult."

"An adult, aw man." I frowned.

8 years later

It's been 8 years since I started to train with Kalormar. It was on my 19th birthday when my master started teaching me how to transform into my animal form.

"You must look deep within yourself. Feel the animal and become the animal, you will have 1 cat from, 1 bear form, 1 speed form, 2 flight forms, and 1 swim form." He taught me.

"You can master all of them, aand once you have I will teach you how to do combat in cat and bear form." He said.

"To do so you should travel the world, learn new things." He suggested.

"Will you be travelling with me?" I asked. He just smiled and said,

"Rikablue I am sorry but I will only slow you down you can find a traveling partner when you go to diffrent towns." He said sadly."I can't come with you but you can always comback and learn more from me." I smiled at him and hugged him.

" I will leave in a few weeks. I'm gonna miss you master." I then saw furball and smiled.

"You've grown a lot since I found you...and I know you care about me, but can you stay with Kalormar please." I asked furball. He purred and went to my side.

I laughed as I patted him on the head. "Good boy."

"Rikablue, when you came to me and asked me to be your druid teacher, and now your all grown up. What happened to my young apprentance, what happened to my daughter." He said giving me a hug, he started crying onto my shoulder.

"Kalormar you are like a father to me. I wish you luck and peace." I said he looked up and smiled.

"Same to you young one." We both went back in the house and I started packing for my travel.

I started walking away from my childhood past and started walking to my future.


	3. meeting Vladen and Rugnus

chapter 3: Meeting Vladen

I've been walking for 5 months trying to reach Darkshore. I was starting to get hungry when I ran into a village. I saw that it was Darnassus.

" I'm home." I gasped I forgot how beautifull it was. That's when I saw the grave yard. I walked over to the grave yard trying to find my mother's grave. It took a few minutes to find her snow white grave.

"Hi mom." I said to the grave as I bent down and touched it.

"I'm sorry I haven't been visitting you often but I was stuck with my training. I really miss you mom." I bent down and kissed the grave. I put a stack of flowers on her grave and went into Darnassus.

' I can't beleave she's been dead for 13 years.' I thought. I wasn't paying attention until I bumped into somebodies back.

"Oh sorry."I said as I backed up a little.

"Hey whatch were your -" Was all he said before he saw me. It looked like he just saw a ghost...or an angel.

"H-hi." He studdered. I noiced he was quite handsom.

"Hi, umm listen i'm sorry that I ran into you." I apologized.

He smiled and chuckled."It's alright anyway I am Vladen and you are?" He said grabbing my hand and kissed it. I blushed.

"Nice to meet you my name is Rikablue... but you can call me Rika." I started blushing. He saw that I was blushing and laughed.

"So what's a pretty girl like yourself doing here...I'm guessing you traveled from the forest because i've never seen you here before." He chuckled. I stoped blushing and told him.

"I'm travelling the world." He looked at me in surprice.

"Wow, so kitten why are you traveling the world." He chuckled.

'Did he just call me kitten.' I thought.

"Umm, i'm trying to learn new things about the nature and the world...also i'm searching for other druid trainers." I explained.

He looked at me and grinned,"Do you need someone to go with you because I was going to pack my things and go to the Eastern Kingdoms." I looked at him in shock.

'Why does he want to go with me.' I thought.

"Umm sure but I don't have a lot of money so I can't pay for much." I said getting embarrased. He put his hand on my cheek and said,"I'll pay for everything...I have money in the bank. Don't worry." For some reason I felt safe around him. For a second we got lost in each others eyes but we were interupted by a deep growl voice.

"Hey Vladen, who's the chick." He yelled looking at me. Vladen glared at him and growled,

"Her name is Rikablue, just met her...she's joining us on our adventure around the world." Vladen looked at me and introduced his friend. "Rika this is Rugnus." Rugnus looked at me and growled but he bowed.

"Nice to meet you Rugnus." I said as I put my hand out to shake his but he just growled and scratched me.

"Ow what the hell... umm Vladen what is he?" I asked as I hid behind Vladen.

"Rugnus that wasn't nice... You'll have to forgive him he is a worgen." He started to yell at Rugnus as he kept me behind him. The scratch started to burn and I started to hiss in pain. Vladen looked at me with worry and carefully grabed my hand.

"Does it hurt kitten." He asked.

"Yeah it hurts a lot." Tears were coming out of my eyes as it started to burn even more.

"Rugnus give my first aid kit it looks kind of bad." He asked Rugnus. Rugnus looked at Vladen and then at me.

"I'm sorry I scratched you, please forgive me." He said giving Vladin the first aid kit. As Vladen fixed my hand we started talking about our talents. Rugnus was a rogue while Vladen was a hunter.

"So what are you." Vladen asked.

"I'm a druid." I told him.

"Oh so whats your favorite animal form." He asked rapping my hand.

"Cat form." I answered as he finished with my hand.

He laughed," Looks like I can still call you kitten." I started blushing again. Rugnus just rolled his eyes.

"So when are we going to stormwind?" I asked interrupting the silent momment.

"We'll be heading there tomorrow morning." Said Rugnus. Vladen stood up and helped me up.

" Well I guess you need a place to sleep so would you like to stay at my place?" He patted me on the back. I nodded in agreement.

"Rugnus we will meet you tomorrow morning." Vladen told Rugnus.

"Kitten if you will follow me." He said showing me to his home.

We finnaly got to his house. It was small, like my masters house. It had one bedroom, one livingroom, one kitchen, and one bathroom. I looked around and saw some family photo's and saw a bow with some arrows and a sword. I looked at the sword and stared at it. Vladen noticed it and grabbed it.

"Do you like it? I got it as I started traing as a hunter." He swung the sword a few times in his hand and then put it back.

"It's a beautifull balde." I said picking it up. He looked at me and touched my sholder.

"Why not swing it around a little." He suggested. I looked at him in shock.

" No I can't I was trained to not use a sword... sorry." I gave him his sword back and he put it back with his arrows.

"Oh right I forgot. You druids are told to train with small or light weapons." He said looking at my staff on my back. He suggested for me to put my things next to his and told me to go to sleep.

"Umm ok, but where are you going to sleep?" I asked looking at him.

He just chuckled and patted my head." I'll sleep on the couch don't worry."

I smiled at him and thanked him. But before I went to bed I turned and asked," Why do you call me kitten?" He started laughing and went into his room and sat down on the bed.

"Because you turn into a cat." He got up and pushed me on the bed and went towards the couch.

Next morning:

I woke up to see the sun come through the window and hit my eyes. I groaned and turned over. I opened my eyes a little and saw Vladen and Rugnus talking. Just then something weired happened. Rugnus turned human. He looked at me and snickered.

"Looks like she's awake." Vladen looked at me and smiled.

"Good mornin' kitten." I got up and walked up to them.

"You guys are up early." I said looking at Vladen then Rugnus.

"Come on kitten lets go." Vladen said grabbing his bag, which was my cue telling me they were leaving. We walked up to a portal and walked through to see a dock with three types of ships.

I looked at them and gasped," Which boat do we take?" I asked them.

"The middle one." Rugnus told me.

We walked towards the ship and walked on it.

"Don't we have to pay a ticket?" I whispered so none of the dock workers would hear me.

" We pay when we reach the next dock." Valden griped my shoulder and smiled," Don't worry we'll be fine." I relaxed and enjoyed the boat ride... for only 5 miles. After that I was bending my head over the boat vometing my guts out. The other two laughed at me.

" Oi girl, didn't you even know that you get sea sick?" Rugnus laughed so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"Kitten come on lets get you in bed." Vladen picked me up and took me to one of the beds. They were on the floor.

"Ugh." I could bearely talk. I layed down and looked up at vladen. He smiled and started to walk out... but for some wered reason I wanted him to stay. "No... please ...don't go..." I beged him. I felt so tired after dumping half of my lunch in the ocean.

"Alright I'll stay." He sat down and started to stroke my hair. He pulled me up to his chest and held me in his arms for the rest of the trip... or night. I woke up to the sound of bells. I opened my eyes and saw Vladen still there... still holding me. He looked down, smiled, and stroked my cheek. "Good mornin'." A rough voice greated. I looked over Vladen's shoulder and saw Rugnus. He smiled, came over, and bent down and gripped my shoulder.

"Have a good sleep." He said cheerfully. I nodded and tried to get up. They had to help me up and I had to hold on to Vladen because I was still woosy from the boat trip. They paid the boat master and walked off the boat. I looked up to see a giant castle.

"Stormwind." I whispered. I smiled and walked with the guys to the inn.


	4. Running away from the pain

Raven :Ok so i lied this story is made up for my character but i still hope u enjoy it ands im not dead :D

chapter 4: Running away from the pain

It had been a few weeks since we arived at Stormwind, and it was starting to get a little chilly since it was getting close to Christmas and everyone in Stormwind was getting their spirits on. Vladen, Rugnus, and me started to walk around getting ready for our trip around the Eastern kingdoms. Rugnus and Vladen went to the training grounds... and all I had to do was watch.

"Are you guys done yet, i'm bored." I whined. Vladen looked at me and chuckled.

"We're almost done Kitten just a few more shots." He insured me raising his bow and shot the target. I sighed and got up to look around the town. I then came to a lake and saw an old man feeding the fish in the lake.

"Hello young druid." He said looking up at me. He had light silver hair and bright blue eyes.

'He's blind.' I thought. He smiled and walked towards me.

"Don't worry Druid, I know i'm blind but i'm stronger than I look." He patted my back and grabed my hand.

"This way druid come towards my house and we will begin our training." So after that day, we started training together. After a few hours of training we sat down by the lake.

"I never got your name druid... please tell me your name." He looked into the sky and smiled.

"Rikablue, well I need to know my masters name, soooooo whats your name."

He smiled down at me and put his hand on my shoulder and said,"My name is Fabian and I will be your master."

"Yo Kitten!" A voice yelled. I looked back to see Vladen and Rugnus running towards me.

"Hey guys." I waved at them. Master Fabian got up and walked into his house.

"Master..." I started to talk but he held up his hand.

"It's ok Rikablue, enjoy your time in Stormwind." He said closing his door.

"So Kitten who was that?" Vladen asked looking back at the house.

"He's my new druid teacher, as long as i'm in Stormwind he'll be teaching me from now on." I told him. We started to check around the traid center and saw that their were so many lights out. It was night out so we started heading back to the inn we were staying at. Everyone started closing their shops and started heading home. It was finally christmas.

"Hey Rugnus, we'll see you at the inn I want to talk to Kitten for a little bit." Vladen told Rugnus. He raised his eyebrow, curious, but he nodded and left towards the inn.

"So what do you want to talk about." I asked curiously. He chuckled.

"Come with me, there is a spot I wanted to show you." He whispered as he pulled my hands and started walking to the lake. We finally came to the lake. He took me up a hill that was beside the lake and then took me to a little hiding place in a giagantic tree.

"Where are we?" I asked looking at the beautifull scenery.

"This is the place my mother used to take me to when I was little. We lived in Stormwind during the war." He whispered. While sitting down, he pulled my hand down telling me to sit with him.

"Look you can see the whole kingdom from up here." He told me.

I looked and gasped at the beautifull scenery. The Christmas lights, from up here, are amazing.

"Wow it's so beautiful." I looked at the whole kingdom of Stormwind. All the christmas lights were on and shining the whole city up.

"Isn't it, but nothing is as beautiful as you." I started blushing at his little flurty comment.

"Uhh...*cough* wow umm that was very sweet of you Vladen." I said trying to hide my blush.

"Hehe... Oh I got you a present." He said pulling out a small decorated box out of his vest. He gave it to me and said," Open it, I found it in Darness." I took it and slowely opened it, it was a small neclace wath a sun and a moon on it.

"Wow it's beautiful." I held it in my hand to excamine it better. "So you never told me, why are you in stormwind?"

He looked at me and smiled, but i recognized smiles like that he was sad and something was wrong," I just came with rugnus i dont know why we're -."

"Your lying."

"Kitten-"

"Whats wrong why are you acting this way?"

"Acting like what?"

"I can tell when something is bothering someone."

"Oh."

"Ya."

He looked up at the moon and sighed," I'm going to go help in the war in Northrend."

"What, but why would -"

"I keep this a secret, because i know exacly who you are kitten, i know what happend to your family, i know what happend to your mother, i used to live in the same town you lived in."

I stared at him in shock. 'Thats why he looked so familiar.'

"I didn't want you to feel sad that i was going away."

"When?" I asked my voice cracking.

"When what?"

"When are you going?"

"After christmas, thats why we came here first."

"What! NO! You cant leave that early!"

He laughed and looked up into the sky and said," I'm leaving and so is rugnus, but maybe we will see each other later in life."

"..." My silence told him what I was feeling, he didn't know what i went through with my father and my mother, but it felt just like this.

"Well lets get to the inn Rugnus is probebly wondering where we are at by now." He chuckled. But i didn't laugh I sat where I was staring at the lake by the city.

"Come on kitten we need to go."

"Stop calling me kitten." I demanded, trying to hold back my tears.

"Wha -"

I got up and intrupted what he was gonna say,"I said,Stop calling me kitten." I walked off towards the lake.

"KITTEN, RIKA!" He kept calling out to me, but i just kept moving to the lake.

I had my feet in the water and was sitting on the big lake rock on the side of the lake.

"Well young druid what are you doing here?" My masters voice startled me.

"Oh umm just trying to relax."

"What happend?" He sat down next to me and looked at me even though he was blind.

"I ummm..." I looked at him and knew he was waiting for an answer, but this druid didn't need to see to know whats wrong.

*Sigh*" Love can be a powerfull thing but it can also cause great pain."

"Yeah it can." I agreed with him.

"I can tell you lost both your parents and now your going to lose your friends too."

"Yeah i'm losing them tomorrow..."

"No you are not losing them you are splitting ways."

I looked at him and before i could say anything he said," You split ways from your original master even though it hurt you."

"Right..."

"And you split ways with your pet right.."

"How did you -"

"I know all Rikablue."

"Ok."

"Hehe, You will understand later in life."

And with that he patted my back and head back inside his house.

"If it makes you feel better young one why don't you go, travel around the world and expirence whats going on in the world."

And after that silince filled my ears.

I went back to the inn and found Vladen and Rugnus asleep in there beds. So I did what my master told me to do.

I grabbed a piece of parchment and a writing yutencil(Didn't know how to spell that).

After writing my letter to them I grabbed my stuff and started heading towards the docks. I was going back to ashenwood and I wouldn't come back 'till i was done with my traveling.

I walked onto the boat and looked back.

'I'm sorry Vladen, Rugnus. But i wont see you two for a few years now.'

I waited till i was back in kalmidor, Where my advanture begins.


	5. Going to Northrend

Chapter: 5 going to Northrend

It's been a full year since I left my friends in Stormwind. I've traveled from Darnaiass all the way to Uldum. Now it's time to go to Northrend, where the war with the lich king is still going on. I have finished all my training and finished helping out most of the army in Kalmidor. I finally reached the freezing grounds of Northrend and already saw half the army fight these spider bug like things.

With my staff in my hand I walked towards Recruitment Officer Blythe and he gave me my orders.

"You've come to enlist, right? Normally you'd have to stand in line like the other recruits. Normally you'd be out of luck because the recruitment ledger's gone missing and I can't process anyone until the new books get here.  
>Fortunately for you, Rikablue, I've heard about you and what you did in Outland. To be honest, you're a cut above these poor saps. Lines aren't for you.<br>Go to the barracks and speak to General Arlos. He'll be more than happy to meet with someone of your caliber."

"Yes sir."

I walked into the barracks and tried to find General Arlos. I walked over to the bar tender," Excuse me but have you seen General Aros?"

"Aros? Ya he's on the second floor."

"Thanks."

"No problem miss."

I walked up the flight of stairs and saw a bald man in an eyepatch wearing a gold Stormwind suit of armor.

"Umm are you General Aros?"

"Why yes ma'am I am how may I assist you?"

" Recruitment Officer Blythe told me to come and find you he said you guys were expecting me, I'm Rikablue."

"Oh! We've been expecting your arrival ,Rikablue. Welcome to Northrend."

I smiled,"Thanks."

"It's good to have you among us ,Rikablue. We've all heard of your past deeds.  
>As you know, King Wrynn is moving great armies into Northrend to meet those of Arthas. But armies are nothing without true heroes to inspire and lead them.<br>I want you to be that hero for my men. Fight alongside them against the Scourge that lays siege to our stronghold.  
>Report to Sergeant Hammerhill outside the inner hold. Valiance Keep cannot fall. The future of our campaign depends on it."<p>

"Okay." I walked out of the barracks and outside.

'Another report how long does it go?' I thought to myself. I walked over to the inner hold and saw a Dwarve on a black war ram.

"Sergeant Hammerhill?..."

He looked at me and gasped,"By Magni's beard! Looks like the heavy artillery's arriving."

"Uhhh..."

"Well, well, well. It's good to see Arlos bring out the big guns.  
>Don't get me wrong - our lads are doing the best they can, but someone of your renown fighting alongside them could really turn the tides for us. I'm not sure how much longer we can hold out against these undead Nerubians.<br>What do you say you get out there and kill me some creepers? Show these boys how it's done."

"Uhhh yes sir!"

"This is what the look like now go kill some creepers and don't come back untill thats done got it lass?"

"Yes sir!"

After killing up to six Crypt Crawlers I walked up to him again and he laughed and patted my back, I was out of breath to say anything.

"Nice job ,Rikablue. Show the lads how it's done. The only good creeper's a dead creeper!"

I finally caught my breath and stood up straight.

"We're doing a good job of holding the front lines against these bugs. Some of these cheeky fiends, however, can fly over the aforementioned front lines and are really beating down on our inner defenses.  
>I've requisitioned reinforced fishing nets from our civilian ships. If you've got a good enough throwing arm, they'll help you knock the enemy out of the sky. Thin their numbers so that our defenses can hold the keep."<p>

"Okay"

I grabbed some nets and went to where the Scourged Flamespitters were and through all the nets I had at them. I guessed I only had six 'cause thats all that died.

"Okay there are six -" I felt a net wrapped around my leg, i grabbed it and through it behind me and one of the Flamespitters fell 20 feet away from us,"Seven Flamespitters dead."

"We'll beat them if they come by land and we'll beat them if they come by air. If these motherless undead come by sea we're going to give them the beating of their lives."

He chuckled again and raised his fist in the air cheering.

"We finally have a real warrior in Northrend, one that can finally fend off these scourged beast."

I blushed a little and kept quiet.

"Okay, The Scourge are showing no sign of letting up ,Rikablue. It's those blasted sinkholes; they connect to tunnels all the way to Icecrown for all we know. Giant undead worms burrow under the ground to create them.  
>If there's something years of mining has taught me it's that without support beams, tunnels will cave in easily after an explosion.<br>Take these explosives and place them at the entrance to the sinkholes up on the ridge beyond the beach to the west. Come back after you've collapsed them."

"Yes sir," I sighed.

After bombing the tunnels I went back to Sergeant Hammerhill and told him my report.

"Excellent work ,Rikablue. Without you, Valiance Keep might've not held against the attackers. Thanks to your help we'll live to fight another day."

"My lads should be able to take it from here , Rikablue. Valiance Keep is built to take a beating far worse than this. I worry about our farmlands and mine in Farshire, however.  
>We sent a full detachment to protect our mining operations right before the invasion - they should be able to defend the civilians.<br>Gerald Green's in charge of the villagers there. There's a passage out of the northern wall out of Valiance Keep; it'll take you straight to him. See what you can do to help them."

"Okay, i'll be on my way sir." And with that I walked away.

I started walking towards the passage when someone called out to me.

"Rika? Rikablue is that you?" I scruffed growl came. I turned to see a worgen come up to me, I knew who it was.

"Rugnus, its been a while how've you been?"

"Well truthfully i feel like crap haven't really been doing good but we're all hanging on."

"Hmm, sorry to here that." Just then a thought came to me.

"Where's Vladen?"

"Oh he's in Dragonblight it's much worse there then here."

"Have you heard from him

"Not rescently, about a week ago looks like we have help from the red dragonflight."

"DRAGONS! No way that has to be a joke Rugnus."

"Nope it isn't, but since they're helping us we have to help them."

I stared at him confused.

"They are at war with the blue dragonflight."

"Oh, well I have to get going now."

"Where are you going?"

"The farmlands, have to meet up with Gerald Green."

"Hmmm why don't I tag along i've traveled through Northrend longer than you have."

"I'll be fine by myself Rugnus." I started to walk away.

"Oh, you mean like one year ago in Stormwind."

I stopped dead in my tracks. I turned around to look at him. That day still peirced my heart.

"Do you know how much you hurt Vladen? He was broken, every night while asleep he would murmmer, 'It was all my fault' and 'she left because of me.'"

I looked to the ground then looked back up," I left for a reason you guys were gonna leave me alone, he knew me, he knew what happend to me."

"That doesn't mean-"

"NO! He knew I lost my dad in the war of the Burning crusades, HE KNEW that my mother died a year after and he was still gonna leave me."

Rugnus stayed quiet.

"I don't need help I don't want help." And with that I walked off.

After that i never talked to anyone again, unless it was part of a mission or to turn in a mission.

Then after being in this part of Northrend for over a week I went to the docks to get Furball. I had traveled back to where my master lived and he gave furball a make over. He had the darnassian war tiger armor and his fur color darkened as he aged into and adult. So I now have a black war tiger.

"Hey furball lets go." I hopped on his back and rode towards dragonblight.

"Rika wait." I turned furball to see rugnus riding his horse coming to me.

"What is it rugnus."

"Im coming with, i dont care what you say im coming with."

"..." I nodded and rode off towards Dragonblight.


	6. The Ruby Dragonshrine

I know its been awhile but im baaaaaack! As you have been reading this story does NOT follow what i have actually done in WOW. I hope you enjoy my stories.

Chapter 6: The Ruby dragonshrine

Rugnus and I have been traveling for a few days now, it has been bringing back lost memories I hoped to soon forget. I saw him trudging his feet in the snow and wondered where his mount was.

"Rugnus, why are you walking, you should have brought a mount." He just chuckled at my sudden outburst.

He looked up at me and said," I am my own mount, I can run on all four of my limbs." He explained, while I made an 'Oh' face.

As we came to a halt I noticed a few grass needles coming out of the ground, I followed the trail with my eyes and saw a whole grassy field with light shining from the inside.

"Alright grass which means civilization." Rugnus cheered happily he ran towards the crater, but I stayed at a halt and yelled at him to come back," Why? There's nothing wrong with it." He argued.

"Rugnus I've been training as a druid my whole life, I can hear the plants, the earth, they say there is something over there, something evil." That's when we both saw it, a huge dragon flew out of no where and started circling the crater. I gave Rugnus my 'I told you so' look.

We traveled to the crader and saw what was in it.

Undead soldiers, Lichking's Deathknights, dead dragons, and undead dragons or shall I say undead dragon. One of the soldiers noticed us and fired their arrows at us.

"Crap now what?" I heard Rugnus murmmer.

"I don't know."

Suddenly an undead soldier came out of no where and attacked before I could defend myself. I tried dodging and blocking the attacks, but was to slow. Rugnus was in a worst position than I was, he was surrounded by three soldiers. I heard footsteps head my way. I knew by now I was screwed. I saw the shine of red and black armor jump in from of me. It was a blood elf, I got ready to defend myself from him, but then to Alliance soldiers came to aid him. I stood there dumbfounded. That's when I saw the symbols on the tabards. He was leading the Alliance soldiers!

"Burn, you fiends!" He yelled, he turned towards Rugnus and I and commanded,"Don't just stand there! The Scourge have overrun the shrine. The shrine's keeper, Dahlia Suntouch, is nowhere to be found. The red wyrms that fell in the shrine's defense now beset us in the form of twisted skeletal emberwyrms. The situation is dire, night elf, worgen.  
>I'll lead a group of soldiers in stemming the flow of the Scourge out of the shrine, but you stay behind my men. The flow of Scourge is endless and I don't want to lose you in one of those scarred canyons!"<p>

We didn't know what we got ouselves into, but helpping defeat the scourage was kind of the reason I came here, and I bet it was Rugnus' reason too. So like we were ordered to we fought with the soldiers and stopped the ambush of the scourage before they took anymore lifes. When we finally finished, everyone was panting and resting. The blood elf soldier came up to me and gave me a smile that said thanks. "It is a disgusting task, but I thank you dearly for doing it. The Scourge cannot be permitted to push any further towards Wyrmrest or we are sure to lose it. I have another task that needs attention. I have brothers who are falling in the battle overhead and if we do not act quickly, they will only bolster the emberwyrm ranks.  
>Get into the shrine through one of the other passes to the south or north... the Scourge presence should be lighter there. Search the shrine for ruby acorns that have fallen from the tree and plant them near the bodies of my fallen brood. Through this, they can give new life... a proud fate for any of my kind." Captain Iskander explained, then it hit me. Captain Iskander was not a Blood Elf 'nor High Elf, he was a Drake. I nodded and started heading off to the Ruby Dragonshrine.<p>

"Wait up, Rikablue." Rugnus shouted and came up to my side.

"I'm doing this alone Rugnus, you need to rest." I patted his head and ran to the entrance I gave a good jump and turned into my cat form, that I have always fought in since I learned it. I went into my stalk form and snook around some of the soldiers. I found the acorns and started helpping the sufforing Ruby keepers. I only had one left to help, I started to use the acorn's power, but a Geist attacked me from behind a Deathknight heard the ruccus and charged towards me I attacked the Geist and then the Deathknight only to turn around to have a sword peirced through my stomach. It was soon pulled out and I fell to the ground. A searing pain went through my stomach all the way to my chest, I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I was completely hopless. Th deathknight stood above me and laughed as he aimed his sword to finish me, I closed my eyse waiting for the end. Thats when I heard two swords clashing, I looked up to see who my savior was, but my vision was so messed up I could only make out two warriors fighting. I knoticed the deathknight fall as he died, I saw the Keeper I was helpping being put out of his misory, then the warrior that saved me picked me up and ran back to the camp where everyone else was.

I woke up to the sounds of dragons roaring and swords clashing. I tried sitting up only to feel a hand lightly pushing me back down. It was Rugnus(he's in his human form).

"You need to rest, you had quite a day yesterday." He smiled. I looked around and tried to find the guy that saved me.

"Rugnus did you save me?" I asked only to get a small 'no' out of him. He then looked at me and smiled," You nearlly died when you got back, you lost so much blood, if it weren't for the captains powers you'd be dead, well I guess I have to give the other guy credit too for savin' you in the first place, glad your alright."

"Tha - wait you met the guy who saved me, who is it?" Rugnus looked at me then back at the ground,"It's -."

OOOO cliff hanger

who saved Rikablue?

and why did they help her?


	7. A ghost from the past

Okay so we left off with a little cliff hanger lets see what'll happen now.

"You need to rest, you had quite a day yesterday." He smiled. I looked around and tried to find the guy that saved me.

"Rugnus did you save me?" I asked only to get a small 'no' out of him. He then looked at me and smiled," You nearlly died when you got back, you lost so much blood, if it weren't for the captains powers you'd be dead, well I guess I have to give the other guy credit too for savin' you in the first place, glad your alright."

"Tha - wait you met the guy who saved me, who is it?" Rugnus looked at me then back at the ground,"It's- he's an old friend of mine."

Chapter 7: A ghost from the past

After a few hours of rest I was back on my feet. Of course with the help of Rugnus. I still havn't found out who saved me and it was really buggin' me.

"Relax, Druid, he'll apear." Rugnus ran his hands through his messy dark brown hair," He's still fightin' of the scourge." His dark blue eye's stared at me, sending chills down my back.

"Yeah I might see him, _if he doesn't die first_." I muttered. Rugnus just rolled his eyes,"Well we all know one thing, you won't be fightin' for quite some time." His eyes moved to my abdomen which was, tightly yet carefully, wrapped in bandages. The memory of that event started running through my head again. Then we heard voices down the trail, Rugnus gripped the handle of his daggers and was ready to attack.

"Calm down Rugnus it is just us." A ruff voice said around the cornner. A knight elf came around the cornner followed by his commrads. I looked at the new soldier in wonder.

He looked so familiar.

"I see your friend is awake." He said kneeling down to rest,"So what is your name, Druid." His words choked on 'Druid'.

"Oh, it's Rikablue." He nearely collapsed to the ground if the captain and Rugnus didn't catch him.

"W-WHAT?" He looked at me in shock, his face saddened, his eye's were filled with tears, and he was trembling.

"Uhhh sir are you -"

"How old are you." He interrupted me.

"I'm 19, my birthday is in a few months so I'll be 20."

Then what he did next shocked everyone. The old night elf broke down in tears. "I was gone that long... how could I have not of thought to come back." He started muttering to himself.

"Mister?" I was shocked at his breakdown. Rugnus started to shake him lightly," Hey Iarben, snap out of it old man!"

Iarben... no it can't be.

"Wait Rugnus, Iarben do you have a family?" Rugnus looked at me like I was going crazy too. I just gave him a stare and he was quiet. Iarben nodded.

"May I hear their names." He looked up at me and said in a shaky voice,"I have a wife named Cielia and a daughter..." He got quiet after saying daughter.

"What's her name?"

No response.

"Iarben?"

"Her... her name is R-Rikablue." He said putting his hand on my cheek.

I stared in shock. How have I forgotten.

Cielia was my mother.

Iarben was my father.

My father that was not dead. My father is alive. Tears started running down my face. I still had a dad.

"Daddy... I- I can't believe it your alive." I hugged him. I looked up at Rugnus, who's face was in a shock mode.

"Whoa hold on for a minute." He said, my dad and I looked at Rugnus.

"He's your dad and your his daughter, wow I'm completely shocked here... although I can see the similarities." He's raight my I took most of my genes from my dad. We had the same colored hair,the almost exact personality, and the same skin tone, but the only thing that made us different was I had my mother's eye's and, what I heard from my first master, her facial features including my smile.

"Yep, Iarben is my father, but where have you been in the passed few years?" I asked looking back at my dad. He looked at me like he was afraid of me, but he sighed and explained everything that happend to him throughout the years," When I left the house that dayI went to fight in the war against the horde, however I was captured a few months after fighting. I was stuck in the horde's base camp for 3 years, I was torchered for information, later I was able to escape with the help of a few other captured soldiers. When I came back to the Alliance camp they sent me back home. So I came back, but found the house empty.

So I went searching around the world trying to find you and your mother, but soon gave up. I joined the army here in Northrend a year after I tried searching for you two. After few years of war in the Outlands I was sent here to Northrend to help with the Lichking's army. As years came to pass I heard rumors about a young druid who helpped out in the Outlands. For a second I thought it was your mother, but I relised she was probebly retired. I never thought it would be you Rikablue. When I heard you were coming here I was told to escort you to the dragon queen Alextraza.

I had finally come to see you run off to help the keepers go to rest, so asked Rugnus, who is an old friend off mine, and he pointed to as you were attacked I ran to your rescue as fast as I could, you did look familier, but your features changed a lot through the years. I can see you have grown to look so much like your mother.

By the way how is your mother?" He finished with that sentence, I was scared to tell him that she died.

"Dad- She... she died a few months after you left, she was very sick." The smile on his face turned into a frown, he got his grieving face back.

"W-What? W-Who was taking care of you then?"

"My master."

"But- what did you do after you left?"

"I traveled, I met Rugnus and his friend Vladen."

He stared at me more tears coming out.

"But dad does it not matter, I'm here now."

He smiled at me and stood up.

"HEY WE GOT MORE SCOURAGE COMING!" We both turned.

"Don't worry dad when I'm fully healed I will help fight."

He nodded and ran off to the fight.

"Now the only person I need to see again is Vladen."

End of chapter.

Hope you enjoyed. please R/R thx :D


	8. The Aspects

I keep forgeting to do the disclamer: Get it through your and my thoughts

I DO NOT OWN WARCRAFT now back to the story :D

Chapter 8: The Aspects

After helpping in the Amber Dragonshine, Rugnus, my father, and me traveled to wymrest temple to meet the dragon queen Alexstraza. As we came near, I started to see Wymrest temple in plain sight, and let me tell you... IT WAS HUGE. To meet the queen, just thinking about her gives me chills. We walked up to the gates and entered the temple. Three floors just for this huge place! There were some sales people here and a few beds for guest, My father went up to the inn keeper and asked if we can see Alexstraza. The inn kepper told one of the dragons by the gate something pointing to us.

"Oh crap we're in trouble!" I whispered to Rugnus, he just nodded at me. He kept eyeing the dragon, but my father just laughed at us and hopped on the dragon's back.

"He won't hurt us, he is only taking us to his queen." So we joined him and flew to the third level. We got a few glimps of the battle and had to doge a lot of attacks just to get there. When we landed we knoticed more than one person in the room, they were in some sort of arguement. As we entered the room a women with horns and glowing red eyes looked at us and smiled warmely at us.

"Welcome travelers." The others stopped talking when she greeted us. I knoticed then, everyone in the room were dragons, or aspects, and she was the queen.

Alexstraza.

"Greetings queen Alexstraza, we have come to help with the battles." She looked at us and smiled, but before she could say anything one of the others laughed,"HAHAHA You think you can help us fight the blue Dragonflight they're a lot powerfull than you excpect." The aspect of the rudness(im guessing) said moving some of her black hair out of her eyes.

"Lets see then a druid, an old nightelf rouge, and a grown rouge, tch I think you'll last fave minutes." She laughed, listening to this I stomped over to her and yelled right into her face," Listen..."

"Nalice, the good Aspect of the black dragonflight."

I was speachless after she said black dragonflight, they were one of the most evil kind of dragons.

"Does being in the presence of a Black Dragon make you nervous? Good. It should. It makes these dragons nervous too. They cling to their ancient virtues though - they wouldn't dare attack me here. Fools." She chuckled. I really hate her now. I walked back to the edge of the temple and jumped off I turned into my flight form and flew of to the nearest nonundead populated area to get some rest. I landed in an Alliance base camp by the Wrathgate. My ears filled with the sounds of blood chilling screams, battle howls, swords against swords, and soldiers on bothsides dieing.

"Can I help you?" A voice from behind me grunted, startling me I spun around to see Highlord Bolvar Fordragon. I've seen him only once. It was before I left Stormwind he got on the boat to Nrothrend, but I've never interracted with him.

"Uhhh I- I've come to help in the war sir!" I salluted, he grinned and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Well then good luck, here is your first mission Queen Alexstraza told me to give it to you... you are Rikablue arent you?"

"Yeah..."

"Good, Use this beacon to signal a Wyrmrest vanquisher. Climb upon its back and fly north to Galakrond's Rest. Once there, command the dragon to destroy the Scourge scavengers that work to unearth Galakrond. Once the area has been cleansed, fly to the Wicked Coil, overlooking Galakrond's Rest, to destroy Grand Necrolord Antiok and recover the scythe that he uses to control the wyrms. Do this and return to Queen Alexstrasza for a hero's reward! Rikablue, beware the rotting storm giants that wander the area!" He handed me this wiered orb. "Just consentrait and a Wyrmrest Vanquisher will serve and help you." I walked away and called the Vanquisher and went off towards the Wicked Coil. After getting what I needed I headed back to the Wrathgate.

"Welcome back Rikablue, I expect the mission went well?" Bolvar Fordragon asked, I showed him the Items I collected and he nodded ," Great go to Alexstraza and show her the scythe, I'll have a Soldier of mine escort you." He called over one of his soldiers and then we left to Wyrmrest Temple.

"So your the infamous Rikablue?" The guard said to me. I nodded and kept walking.

"You know, you have gotten more beautiful since the last time I saw you, Kitten." I looked at my escort and saw the tired, but happy face of Vladen.

What will happen next?


	9. The Lichking's murder

"So your the infamous Rikablue?" The guard said to me. I nodded and kept walking.

"You know, you have gotten more beautiful since the last time I saw you, Kitten." I looked at my escort and saw the tired, but happy face of Vladen.

_**Chapter : 9 Working together and the Lich King's murder**_

"V-Vladen!?" I looked into his light blue eyes. I felt sadness and anger build up inside of me. Tears started fallling out of my glowing blue eyes and I got off of Furball walked up to him and slapped him.

"How could you!" I yelled,"You were going to leave me all alone in Stormwind, and you even knew what I went through, you- you-" I dropped to my knees, Furball nudged my sholder. I got up and faced Furball. I whispered,"_Go back to the docks I'll meet you there._" I ran towards Wymrest temple, I heard Vladen yell out to me from behind. He was warning me about the cliff. I jumped of it and turned into my Stag form. When I reached the ground I looked back to Vladen and ran from him, I knew it was good to run from my past, but was it the right thing to do? I was so angery at him he just decides to forget what happened. As I turned the quest in I shifted into my flight form. I wanted one last look at the battle zone by the Wrathgate. I felt something wizz right past my head, when I looked down I saw the Hordeshooting arrows and bullets at me.

"Damn!" I quickely flew down to the Alliance point. I saw Vladen get ready for battle. That's when I felt something in the air.

A warning.

Other druids felt it too. They were the only ones not getting ready for battle. I can't believe I was worried about not only the army and the Horde, but Vladen too.

"Vladen!" He looked at me, glared, then went to finish putting his armor on.

"Vladen you can't go out there, somethings not right." Again I was ignored, he went down to the battle zone. I turned into my cat form and went down there first I saw him look at me in shock. I started killing and ripping apart undead soldiers left to right, but I started getting sick I knew it was coming. I saw the Horde army come down. The beatting drums of war came with them. Was the Horde gonna attack or -.

"It's about time they came down." The Comander said.

Vladen was still by the alliance camp. He had a worried expresion on his face as a druid was warning him about what was gonna happen.

I saw his mouth form the word 'no'.

I saw the gate start to open. The Lich King entered out of it he and the comander were yelling stuff, but I didn't hear any of it. All I heard were the squeeks of cannons. I knew the sound well, Fel Cannons.

The undead was going to ambush us.

I saw Arthas look up and there they were, the undead. I truned to run, but I hit a bomb. Sear pain went through my whole body.

I heard the screams of people and soldiers, I couldn't breathe, but I couldn't give up. I jumpped up onto the rocks and attacked the ambushers. I felt an arrow pierce my arm, A sword cut my cheek, and another bomb exploaded under me. I fell off the cliff and landed by the Lich King's feet.

"I won't forget this, traitor," and with that he walked back in to the gate. Two strong arms grabbed me around my body and ran of. I could barely make out the figure, but I recognized the mount.

It was Furball.

...

I woke up the next day or two with a splitting headache, a wrapped up arm and body, and a sore throat. I looked around and saw vladen wrapping bandges around my leg.

"Vla-ghhh." I couldn't even talk without expirenceing pain.

"Kitten, don't talk." He started stroking my hair.

"Wha- what happened?" As my eyes ajusted to the light I saw the field was burning.

"Lich King attacked, killed the general of the Horde, and well you know the middle part, and after all that the dragon queen came and burned everything." He lifted me up and I saw everything. Not only were things burning, but flowers and plants were growing from the dead bodies.

"Why was I spared?" I asked trying to stay concious.

"I don't know." He shrugged."Maybe it was because you were away from it." I looked at him with confusion. He chuckled and stroked some dirt from my cheek.

"Furball and me found you by a cave away from the fire." He said as he got up and walked by his bed.

"Oh." After fighting my erge to sleep, I gave up. When I woke up, it was twilight out, but there was still light from the fire. I sat up and looked at my suroundings. I was at Wymrest temple. I looked around to see Rugnus and my dad sleeping on some beds that were layed out for us.

I was dazed and confused, I couldn't move or even talk.

My body was frozen.

Valden noticed.

"Kitten, you alright?"

"..." I heard him come back over and sit on my bed.

"Hey, whats wrong why are you so stiff." I looked up at him and he noticed my dazed look told him what I was thinking.

"I know you wanted to save people and stop the undead, but you can't save everybody." Aparrently he couldn't tell why I was dazed, but I'll give him credit for getting part of it right.

"Thats...not...it..."I said trying to ignore the pain.

"Then what is it?"

"When I... fell... by the cave... I.. I landed right by... the...Lich..._ King_." I barelly whispered out King as I gasped for breath.

The pain.

It was unbareble.

"Hey, take it easy."

He slipped something in a small cup and made me drink it. I knew it was medicine, but I didn't know the effect it would give me.

"Kitten, try and calm down." I could barelly hear him. The Lichking showed me something.

Something that would scar me for life.

The destruction of the world.

Me at his comand.

Why?

Valden was the one that knocked me out of my thoughts as he stroked my hair. I looked up at him and smiled a weak smile. The medicine was a sleep medicine. I closed my eyes and slipped back into peacefull sleep.

BOOM!

I jolted awake.

Everyone was gone.

I reached and grabbed my staff and ran towards the door when all of a sudden Rugnus came flying out of no where.

"RUGNUS!" I quickly turned into my flight form and quickly grabbed him and landed safetly inside the temple.

"Where are the others?" I asked him, he looked at me and pointed South, as I got up to go and help he grabbed my arm and looked at my wounds.

"I'll be fine."

When I reached them I looked to see the blue dragonflight and the red dragonflight fighting to the death in the air and on the ground. The blood of the dying Drakes poored down like the forest rain. I could feel the anger in the air.

The pain.

Then sufering.

It was time to end this.

I had to go to the source.

Malygos.


	10. Malygos' Downfall

Hey I'm back.

Sorry I havn't been on in forever, been real busy lately.

Well lets get on with the story.

One more thing: I have never been on a raid before so don't hate if I get something wrong. Cause im just gonna sum this up. It's just a short mini chapter so no hate please.

Ok.

_**Malygos' Downfall**_

I ran around trying to find Vladen and my father, but with no luck.

"Rika, run!" I turned around to see the undead soldiers attacking two Soldiers.

'Vladen, dad!' I screamed in my head. I turned into my cat form and killed half the soldiers that were surrounding them.

"Rikablue, what are you doing; you're hurt!" My dad yelled at me. Before he could do anything about it I was already heading S. West to the Borean Tundra and to the Eye of Eternity.

Reaching there was a piece of cake, but I knew that this was going to be a challenge.

As I climbed to the nexus I began to think.

'What the hell was I thinking?

I mean serriously!

I am about to face a evil dragon aspect that is ten times bigger than I am.'

I looked up to see where I was, not realising that I was already there and that my head was resting on a solid crystal rock thingy. I picked it up and saw that it was an egg.

"Huh, well someone's been a bad mother."

I placed it in a hidden spot in the wall and placed some animal fur I skinned a while ago.

"You should be safe now."

I walked up to the portal and looked back behind me.

"No turning back now, I have to put a stop to this." I slowly stridded in and was instantly transported onto a platform.

"Well none but the blue dragonflight are welcome here. Perhaps this is the work of Alexstrasza? Well, then, she has sent you to your death!" A voice boomed in the stary sky. I looked around gripping my staff, ready for battle. "What could you hope to accomplish? To storm brazenly into my domain... to employ magic... against ME?" The voice chuckled.

FWOOSH!

A strong wind hit my back and nearly make me fall over. As a balanced my self I looked up to see the giant blue dragon fly over me.

"Malygos." I raised my staff into my hands.

"I give you one chance. Pledge fealty to me, and perhaps I will not slaughter you for your insolence." He smirked as he looked over to me.

"I'll never join you you've slaughtered to many!" I gritted my teeth remembering all the fallen bodies of both the red dragonflight and blue dragonflight. 'Forcing your own kind to do this horible thing.' I thought. He looked me over and started to chuckle even more," You're gonna fight me in THAT possition your in." I knew he was right, I was still sore from the assult from the undead," Your stupidity has finally caught up with you."

"Don't underestimate me Malygos, I will stop this, HERE and NOW!" I looked into his gold eyes with fire burning in my blue ones," and you will die!" He growled and stood tall," How very naive, I am without limits here. The rules of your cherished reality do not apply. I am the Spell-Weaver! My power is infinite! In this realm, I am in control!" He shot his arcane breath at me. Which missed me by an foot if I hadn't jumped out of the way.

"Damn it!" I turned into my cat form and increased my speed. "You may have the strength, but I have the speed." I jumped into the air and turned into a crow and flew over him. As he let out another arcane breath, I switched to my human form and swung the sharp part of my staff on his head, landing on his head I quickly went near his eye and stabbed it. I pulled my staff down and left a good gash in his eye.

"GRRRAAAA!" Yeah he was ticked. Before I could make a move his hand hit me, and lets sasy it left a nasty dent in one of the pillars. I quickly moved out of the way and was able to get some distance between us before I could attack again. As I went to do a rinse and repeat he casted a vortex and threw me into the air. "ENOUGH!" He roured out," My patience has reached its limit. If you intend to reclaim Azeroth's magic, then you shall have it! I will use it on you, I will be rid of you!" He swung his tail in the air and slammed my body to the ground. I lost all the air that was in my lungs. My vision was blurry and I couldn't move my body.

"Your spirit will linger here forever!" He cheered. I felt heat go through my whole body, I stood on my own two feet and went back into my fighting stance, while he was still laughing quietly to himself { probably imagening what he would do with me to kill me} I used the last remaining second of the vortex and ,as it stopped, sliced Malygos' thigh. I landed the ground with a painfull 'Thud', but completely ignored it.

"GAH, I had hoped to end your lives quickly, but you have proven more... resilient than I anticipated. Nonetheless, your efforts are in vain. It is you reckless, careless mortals who are to blame for this war. I do what I must, and if it means your extinction... then SO BE IT!"

"What are you talking about, you started the war on the red dragonkind, we had nothing to do with it." I growled out.

He looked down on me and whispered," This isn't the only war that is going on, remember?" For once he was right, there was the war against the scourge then the war with the alliance and horde. I was completely tounge tied, I had nothing to say back to him in defense. "Hmmph I see you know what I am talking about now, one last chance night elf." I looked up to his face which was lowered to have the same eye level contact he could give me," Join me and you will have enough power to stop the fighting, to stop the bloodshed." He grinned evily at me and spoke the thought I was thinking," You can also bring back your dead mother, and have a real family again. Wouldn't you like that?" He sneered;I knew he was lying, but why did I feel like I wanted to join him. I was getting conflicted.

"Don't do it kid!" I looked up to see a red dragon flying over us. Malygos growled and said to the red drake and me," Now your benefactors make their appearance, but they are too late! The powers contained here are sufficient to destroy the world ten times over. What do you think they will do to you?"

"Malygos, your powers will not harm this one." He looked down at me," She has a gift, a power beyond yours; she will not fall under this temptation. And I, Algros ( A.N: I had to name the drake that helps you idk why) will make sure she defeats you!" Malygos who had reached his boiling point destroyed the platform we were on and because of my wounds I did not have enough strength to turn into my flight form, luckily Algros was there to catch me," I will fight by your side Rikablue, untill the very end."

"Thank you Algros." I said weakly.

"Rikablue rest on my back for a little while I will wound him the best I can, after that you will have to deliver the final blow." I nodded and looked at Malygos as Algros blasted flame spikes and engulfing Malygos in flames. I saw only one option, I had to stab Malygos in the heart.

"Now Rikablue!" Algros yelled. He was close to Malygos' chest. As Algros pulled Malygos downward I jumped off his back and into the air. I landed the final blow as my staff went deep into Malygos' chest.

"Well done Rikablue, you have done a great deed. The war is finally over." I looked behind me to see Alexstraza flying towards me and Algros, before I could say anything I passed out on Algros' back.

And done. Whew that was longer than I expected so I hope you like and Review

untill next time.

Bye :)


	11. Nightmares and drinking

I'm back :D

Here's chapter 11

Chapter 11: Nightmares

_Lich King; why would you want to spare that one, she will help in your downfall!?_

_Because she has much hatred in her and I will also get her to join me as my new general._

The Lich King walked away from Kel'Thuzad.

_I will not fall for her trick, she is my enemy and I will kill her._

He dissapeared and the scenery started to get fuzzy.

I woke up with a jolt. My heart felt like it just ran 10 miles. Then the pain hit me like a ton of bricks. My ribs were either broken or misplaced, I probebly got a concusion, scars, bruises, and deep cuts covered my whole body.

"Carefull Kitten." Vladen's hand brushed my hair out of my face.

"You shouldn't have gone alone it-"

"It was wrong for you to go, you could have died!" My dad yelled. I just stared at him. I couldn't talk or move.

"Your as reclace as your mo-" He stopped himself. "I can't lose you too." He walked out of the room leaving me and Vladen together.

"He's right Kitten, it wasn't our fight." He got up to leave.

"I...had..too it may not have been.. my fight, but it was the right thing to do." I said looking at Vladen. He looked back at me and smiled warmly," You have a strong heart Rika, just be more carefull." He walked out and I was alone. I closed my eyes and driffed into a deep sleep.

The scene around me changed, I looked around to see that I was surounded by trees.

'How did I get to the forest?"

I looked to my left to see a younger version of my father. I tried to call out to him, but I started moving uncontrolably.

"Cielia, watch your back!" My dad yelled at me...

'Wait did he say Cielia?!"

I turned around as a ghoul jumped on me and attacked me. Dad sliced it in half and helped me up. "Thank you Iarben."

'What's going on! That wasn't my voice.'

"We must stop Arthas before he reaches the Lich King then destroy the Lich." Iarben huffed.

"Let's hurry before it's to late." Cielia ran towards the tower followed closely by Iarben. As we inched closer the ground started to shake and and the sky lit up blue then back to its cloudy form.

The scene changed further into the past, but when the Lich King awoke again.

_Arthas, I have forseen a horde day. _

_**Hmm is that so. **_

_Yes, it was of your downfall._

The Lich King turned around and walked towards Kel'Thuzad.

_**And what was in your vision?**_

Kel'Thuzad hesitated.

_There will be a chosen one to help bring you down. A night elf._

_**I see. What if I was to have this night elf join me.**_

_It's impossible. _

_**Is she even alive now.**_

The Lich King looked at Kel'Thuzad and asked again

_No she hasn't been born yet. _

The Lich King looked pleased.

_**Find the parents and make sure that when the child is born you take it. **_

_Yes, my king. _

He stopped sudenly and bowed his head.

_**I sense it to Kel'Thuzad, Kill the parents and take the child. Now!**_

Scene change

I was back home. I saw my family there. My mom was holding a baby.

"THE SCOURAGE IS COMING!" My father looked up to see an army.

"Cielia, run!"

"But-"

"Cielia, Iarben? What are you doing are you staying to fight or are you going to flee with the citizens?" I recognized him, he was the town elder.

"Cielia will go I will stay."

"We fight together!" Cielia yelled.

Kel'Thuzad apeared and floated towards them.

_Which one of you night elfs just recently had a child! Give that child to me and no one will die._

Iarben's face turned completely white he looked at the baby verson of me and then at my mother.

"Cielia, please." He pleaded to her.

"I will watch the child you both should stay." The elder kept hold of me tightly.

Scene change

The elder gasp for his breath.

"No... you s- shall not... hurt this... c- CHILD."

Kel'Thuzad laughed and dropped the elder. He walked over to the baby me and waved a hand over me.

_So your the chosen hero I couldv'e sworn that you were a boy, but I was wrong._

He went to grab me, but a knife went into his back.

_GHAAAAAA_

"Leave my child alone!" Cielia yelled.

Kel'Thuzad then stabbed Cielia in the arm, said some curse, and left.

"Riakblue!" She picked me up and hugged me.

"Cielia! Your arm!" Iarben said with concern in his voice.

"Everything is fine, Everything is fine again."

Scene change

_**You have failed me Kel'Thuzad.**_

_I am sorry Arthas, but I put a curse on the mother, she will slowly loose her life and I saw in the future that the father will be captured by the Horde. She will be all alone. That's when I will get her._

_**No! You have failed me once and only once. I will deal with the girl when the time comes you'll see.**_

The scene faded and everything went black.

I woke up, my vision blury from the dreams. So many questions ran through my head.

What happened?

How was I able to see the past?

And why was Kel'Thuzad and the Lich King calling me the hero or the one?

Geeze and this was all in one dream.

I got out of the bed I was in and looked around to see where I was.

I stepped outside to greet... Yep.

More foot deep snow.

"Aye, your awake!" Rugnus shouted. He was pretty beat up, but was a lot better than me.

"Yeah still sore, but at least I can walk. So where are we?" I asked as we started walking around.

"We are in Dalaran, we left the aspects at Wymrest temple and came here to rest."

"Where are the other two?" I asked he laughed then pointed at a bar. I chuckled," Really?"

"Yep, heh, unlike our commrads I actually decided to stay sobber to make sure you didn't freak out or anything."

"Gee thanks." I thanked him sarcasticly.

"Would you like to get a drink?" He asked.

"Hmmm never had anything with alcohol in it; sure why not."

One thing to say about the bar.

It was freakin' loud.

"Sorry about the loudness, I'll buy the drinks you wait outside!" He said over the noise.

I walked outside and sat down on a bench. It felt like an hour before Rugnus, my dad, and Valden walked out. I looked at them and asked," Where's my drink." Rugnus handed me a huge mug of beer. They were drunk out of their minds.

"Le's 'ave a toast to our epic group." Rugnus and the rest of us raised our mugs and yelled," Cheers!"

And after 5 more drinks, I was as drunk as a Dwarf on Brewfest.

I had no idea what I was doing.

Few hours later I was passed out on my bed.

_You need to listen to me, Arthas._

_**If she took down Malygos then I need to have her join now!**_

_Then what do you expect me to do?!_

_**Either you force her to join, trick her to join, or if it comes to my own matters... KILL HER!**_

_Yes, Lich King._

Well thats all for now. Please R/R


	12. The Argent Crusade

OY I'm BAAAAACK!

Did y'all miss me?

Anyway heres chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: Argent Crusade**_

**Ugh... Ever have that one feeling of beeing kicked in the head by a horse then trampled on by a herd of deer. **

**Thats me now.**

**"Mrrrrrg Damn hangover." I woke up on my bed, my body aching, my throat dry as a dessert, my head pounding like a drum. A body fell on top of me.**

**Rugnus.**

**I swear he snores louder than... okay I give up on those similies.**

**"RUGNUS - GET OFF!" I punched him in the stomach, and he rolled over in pain and shock of waking up like that.**

**"Wha- What the hell!?" **

**"Heh thats what you get, next time don't get me drunk." I said as I patted his head.**

**I walked outside. The snow was being cleaned up. I relized it was the day after christmas. **

**'They got me drunk on Christmas eve? Idiots.' I shook my head.**

_It's good to clear your mind once in a while druid._

**"Huh?" I looked around, the voice couldn't have come from any of the workers. They were all guys. This was a women's voice, and from the sound of it a night elfs. A cold wind blew through my hair.**

**I then saw it. **

**A white stag.**

**Its fur was the color of snow, its markings were the color of frozen ice, its antlers were like frozen branches of trees, and its eyes... my eyes. **

_Follow me druid. _

**She was a druid. I turned into my stag form which was a lot like it, but not as white.**

**I followed her to a steep cavern and we went into the one place I never wanted to go to.**

**Icecrown.**

**She stopped and turned towards me. **

_Rikablue. _

_You must hear my warnings. _

_The lich King plans to use you and have you join him no matter what._

_And if you don't then he will try to trick you or even kill you._

_You must defeat the Lich King at all cost._

**"Why me though and who are you.?" I asked.**

**She smiled and walked up to me. She shifted into her human form. **

**I couldn't believe what I was seeing.**

**My mom smiled at me.**

_Please my daughter, I'm surprised you didn't recognize my voice._

_Now as you asked, the reason it needs to be you is because you are destined too._

_My daughter you are destined for goodness. You were born during the war, lived through the burning legion, and now you will live through the revenge of the Lich King. _

**I looked at her and frowned," Mother how am I going to do this I'm just a normal Night elf, and what else am I greatened for?"**

**My mother put her hand on my cheek.**

_That is for you to find out, my daughter, but I will warn you._

_An ancient evil is awakening and a new continent will welcome you. _

_You mustn't give up hope, you have my spirit to guide you with._

**"Mother... I will head your warnings mother, but why me?"**

_That you will find out yourself._

**She dissapeard with one last sentence.**

_I will always walk beside you, I am within your heart and soul._

**I turned towards iceqrown citidal.**

**"Lich King... I will not join you."**

**I turned my back and closed my eyes.**

**As I opened my eyes and looked towards a glacier I saw that my eyes were now glowing brighter than normal. **

**"And I will bring you down."**

**I heard rustling in the bushes behind me.**

**I spun around and shot a feral fire at the bush.**

**"YEEEEOOOOOOOW!" Vladen jumped into the air with his butt on fire.**

**I stood the silent for a momment as valden ran around trying to put his butt out. Then I burst out laughing.**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHA, You...haha... know that you... hehehe... deservered that."**

**He sat in the snow and glared at me.**

**"I just wanted to see how you were doing."**

**I stopped laughing and just smiled. **

**"I'm fine, just needed time to think."**

**"Think? About what?"**

**"Well-"**

**"And who were you talking too?"**

**I looked away and walked towards the opening to Iceqrown.**

**"It- it was no one." I lied. He lifted an eye brow at me.**

**"Your not telling me." He put a hand on my shoulder.**

**"I'll tell you another time." I said quietly. **

**"Mk, well we are waiting for you so if you would like to join us your more than welcome to." He said turning around and heading back. I persuted him and went back to Rugnus and my father.**

**Rugnus and my father stared at us coming back.**

**"Well there's miss dissapear. Finally showing up." He joked at me. He gave me a soft punch on the arm.**

**"Yeah, Father do you mind if I talked to you for a minute?" I asked. He looked at me confused, but nodded and walked with me to the Inn room we were at.**

**"What's wrong my Rikablue?" He worriedly asked. I looked at him and questioned him in a very soft voice that didn't sound like me, but more of my mother," Has mother ever come to you as a spirit druid and talk to you?" He looked at me in shock. **

**"Wh- What?" He stuttered," Only druids can do that, Rikablue did you see your mother?" I nodded. **

**"Did she speak to you?" **

**"Yes..." I told him everything she told me.**

**"An ancient evil and a new continent and you being special?" He looked at me in worry.**

**"Rikablue, my daughter, you are still young you shouldn't do this no matter what!" I glared at him.**

**"Mother sent me to do this and I will succeed.!" I walked off and turned into my flight form. I heard the calls of the others behind me. I had to do this alone.**

**A white druid bird flew next to me.**

_I'm sorry my daughter._

**"You had nothing to do with it, it is not your fault..." I looked over to see her sulking as she turned into a misty like form and flew into me. **

**Same as last time my spirit grew bigger and brighter I know I wasnt ready, but I was about to take on the Lich King.**

**It's been a month since I last saw the group and even though I left I felt guilt in the pit of my stomach and in my heart. So many thoughts ran through my head.**

_**Can I really pull this off?**_

_**What's gonna happen to the others?**_

_**What if I fail?**_

_**Why am I the chosen one?**_

_**What is this strange prophecy doing to me?**_

_**Who or what is this ancient evil?**_

_**And last time I checked there were only three continents in Azeroth.**_

**I sat up from the tree branch I was on. I couldn't take this anymore I needed answers. I flew to a nearby library and searched through records.**

**I went through records of evil beings that have fallen. One came up and among both mortals and dragons his name was a whisper of fear and contempt.**

**The dragon aspect of death.**

**The leader of the Black dragon flight ( which happened to be the most feared dragons that lived).**

**Neltharion, also known as Deathwing the Destroyer.**

_**Hmmm never heard of him must have been about 10 thousand years ago... Explains the ancient evil. **_

_**But seriously I might have to fight another dragon.**_

_**Ugh I almost died from the last one.**_

**As I rolled up the scroll I heard footsteps coming towards me. **

**"Hello miss."**

**I looked back to see a soldier wearing an unfamilier crest on his tabard. **

**"Hello." I looked at another scroll but was quickely grabbed out of my hand. **

**"Hmmm, whatchya looking up?" He asked, from his voice I could tell he was a normal human soldier. "History... apparently I'm some chosen one who is going to make the world a better place by cleansing the most powerful evil villans in the world." **

**He looked at me and smiled, "Well I'm from the Argent Crusade and if you need any help just let me know and I'll be there quicker than a rouge dissapearing."**

**"Argent Crusade?"**

**"Yeah a group of the strongest heroes, oh; I almost forgot, I was going to ask you to help us. You see we are going against the Lich King in a few days and you said you were the chosen hero soooooooo-"**

**"You want me to join." I sighed. I thought for a momment then nodded. **

**"Okay." He handed me a slip.**

**"This will show you where to meet up at, now I must go, I will see you there."**

**He walked away. I glanced down at the paper.**

**5 days from now at Icecrown Citidal, meet by sundown.**

**Well, mother, now is my time has come.**

**I walked out of the library and saw the sunset in the clouds. **

**'Can you see this mother, from where you are?'**

**Aaaaaaaaand done, phew sorry it took so long.**


	13. The Fall of the Lich King

_**The Fall of the Lich King**_

I awaited on the steps of icecrown, waiting for the Argent Crusade. I heard footsteps behind me.

'Well it's about time.' I thought. I turned around not to see the army, but to see my old group. Rugnus, Valden, and my father.

"Rikablue, what are you doing here?" He asked, I glared at him, he knew I would be here.

"I came here to stop the Lich king." I heard hooves and armored feet come from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ahhh, so I'm guessing you were the night elf Myotis talked about." A soldier in golden armor rode up to me. Yep the general or commander.

"But we have no time to talk. Guards and heroes ram down those doors!"

"Your mad!" My father said to me. I turned my back on him. As the doors opened we were ambushed by a horde of undead. We battled and battled untill we reached a small hidden spot.

"Rest now, we will leave in an our." The general commanded.

"Rikabue this is the craziest thing anyone has ever done we need to leave, NOW!" He glared at me, but the other two looked away and I did too, I ignored my fathers demands and blocked him out.

We then proceded to move from our spot. After fighting our way through we made it to the Lich King's lair. The doors slowly opened. Right in front of me, the King of the dead, the Lich King.

He looked up and snickered," _So the Light's vaunted justice has finally arrived? Shall I lay down Frostmourne and throw myself at your mercy, Fordring?_" He lundged himself at as and, before anyone could react, killed two of the soldiers in fron of me. His glance was at me now. He knew exactly who I was. The entire army charged.

'Now my daughter, strike!' My mothers voice rang through my head I charged in my cat form and swiped at the Lich King.

He growled and waved his hand over the icey ground, _Watch now as I raise them from the dead to become masters of the Scourge. They will shroud this world in chaos and destruction. Azeroth's fall will come at their hands - and you will be the first to die." _

"NO!" Soldiers were falling one after another.

"You, Rikablue, your going to be the first to die at the hands of Frostmourne." He raised his sword at me and charged. I turned into my feral form once more and lunged at him. We fought, but the more I fought I grew wheary.

"Give up, you and this wreched army will never win." I turned back to normal and our weapons clashed.

"I'll never give up, I won't loose to you!" I huffed. So many were dead, there were about 70 of us left. He was growing tiredsome too. Then a knife went into his back.

"GHAAAAAAAAA" He howled in pain and turned to see my dad with his knives. He pushed me down and swung at my dad. It happened all so fast my dad had missed his hit. I watched in horror as the Lich Kings cursed blade went through my fathers stomach.

"FATHER!"

"IARBEN!"

He fell to the ground, a pool of blood layed there with him. Rugnus roared and I growled in hatred and anger. I grabbed my fathers knife and tied it to my staff making it a polearm. Both Rugnus and I attacked the Lich King at the same time. I jumped and plummited my polearm into the Lich's chest just as his sword went through my ribs. I fell down as I watched as he fell to his knees.

"That was for my mother and father." I stood, blood dripping ever step I took. I grabbed my polearm and plunged it evern deeper until it came out the other side of his chest, then yanked it back out.

Rugnus and Valden looked at me. I dropped my weapon and fell back. Blood running down my mouth. My vision got blurrier and I saw a bright light.

'So this is it?'

I opened my eyes to see me mother and father both looking at me. They walked up to me and hugged me.

"We are so poud of you, my daughter." She smiled at me and I smiled back, tears forming around my eyes.

"But, your journey is not yet over Rikablue." My father gripped my arm."But don't you worry, we will be watching over you." He kissed my cheek. Tears running down his face. "We love you." My mother said to me as there image shifted like someone touching calm water in a lake.

_Rika!_

_Rikablue, wake up!_

I opened my eyes to see healers bandaging me up.

Rugnus was on my right getting the same treatment. As for Valden, who wasn't hurt that bad, was on my left stroking my hair.

"You okay, kitten?" I looked at him with a blank expression, turned my head so I was facing the ceiling and closed my eyes and fell asleep.

So much was going through my head.

Both my parents were dead.

I come back to life.

LichKing is dead.

Now I have many more things to do like an ancient evil dragon of death named deathwing and an unknown continent that I have to save.

Why does this have to happen to me?

I dream of only darkness.

A black void.

A timeless cave.

Ponndering, 'Why am I still alive.?'

Their voices.

Whispering to me.

Saying...

_Save them._


End file.
